I'm not afraid to die, but rather I'm prepared for it
by Miko 56
Summary: Post volume 3, just an SI on how I think Jaune should die, I also took an inspiration from a trailer of Dark Souls two so yeah have fun reading
_Bearer of the curse, seek misery_

 _I'm prepared to die_ , those were the thoughts that came running from the person's head, his eyes burned with defiance as he looked at the foes ahead, Grimm and White Fang, they were all the same to him, all the same to this fate cursed knight, he smiled and glare as he charged ahead, no matter what happens, he was prepared.  


 _I'm prepared to die_ , he remembers that bright red hair, and those piercing emerald eyes as he continued to cut his foes down, every punishment he received he gives them back twice to the offender, every swing promised death to those who meet them, he was tired, beaten but he was not broken, he continued to trudge along the path he took, ignoring the cuts deep and shallow. He was ready, he had noting to lose, he had already lose everything, _Pyrrha_ , that was the name that kept him going, that kept him from breaking, he had no regard for his defense, he didn't care for his wounds, a scream can be heard from the distance ahead.

 _Ruby_ , he thought as he trudged along the path, he had make a way for her, held on along with two of his remaining teammates, who could have been dead by now as they told him to continue on forward, charge on, his pace becoming fast as the path became clearer and clearer, _I'm prepared to die_ , the thought came running on his head as he reminisces the past where he was bright, naive, innocent and free.

 _Till this frail hope shatters_

 _I'm prepared to die,_ he remembers his friends, his family and the one who loves him as the person he is, as he continues to walk forward, there was she, the woman who started it all, the bringer of his misery, the one he had sought since the day his love died, there she is with an evil smile and a clap, the knight's rage is uncontrollable, his thirst for vengeance, uncontrollable as he raised his sword and with a roar fit for a wild animal he charged, ignoring the pain that strains his legs and the tiredness that clouds his eyes, he charged, full of anger, pain and loneliness. His first strike was enough to unsettle her, but it was not enough to kill her as she effortlessly dodged it and decided to return the favor by fighting back.

 _I'm prepared to die_ , the difference in skill is great, he can tell but it doesn't matter, he had gone a long way ahead just for this moment, just for this chance to kill this person who brought him sorrow, his misery, the woman was taunting, laughing as she does damage on him, he was waiting for it that opportunity where she will lower her guard, he smiles as an arrow landed on his kneecap , a groan of pain can be heard, his knees buckled but didn't fall. _No not yet_ , he thought as he continued to receive blows that the woman gave him, it was not until that he was stabbed on the gut that he knows he had his chance, his one chance to avenge her, his love, his life, _Pyrrha_ , that was his thoughts as he held the fiery woman's hands and before she can try to do anything he raised his sword and with a quick thrust he stabbed her in her black heart.

 _For Pyrrha_ , he thought as the woman's eyes showed shock and confusion at what happened, _die wondering you bitch_ , he spat as she fell on the ground with a cry, his knees gave up as Grimm began to snarl and surround him. _I'm prepared to die_ , that was the mantra that he kept thinking as he struggled to stand up, arms and knees have already given up but he didn't let it be done with just that, _No not like this,_ he thought as he slammed his shield on the ground helping him to stand up looking forward as his eyes began to darken he saw light flashing in the end. _Ruby_ , he smiled as he knew at the edge of darkness there will always be a beacon of light up ahead, he laughed a final mirthless laugh that comes off as a wheezing, gasping cough of a dying youth as he began to feel his strength failing him.

 _I'm prepared to die_ , that was what he thought as he looked on ahead, _for everyone to have hope_ , with the last embers of life flickered and die, Jaune Arc's head went down, dead but victorious and triumphant in the end.

 _Oh miserable cursed being, Oh cruel, heartless fate's plaything_

 _Prepare to lose everything, prepare to be shattered again and again_

 _Prepare to die_


End file.
